AURORA BOREAL
by alexf1994
Summary: Quien dice que dos enemigos no pueden unirse y estar destinados. Lo que un simple viaje logro y el resultado de ello. Porque el amor no conoce fronteras, solo de corazon


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes principales Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy y los otros magos que aparecen no me pertenecen son de la Fabulosa J. . **

**AVISO: Este fic participa en el reto temático de septiembre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**.

**RATING M por escenas subidas de tono, sexo explicito.**

**_AURORA BOREAL_**

- Ya debes estar contento Potter

- Lo mismo digo Malfoy, estamos aquí juntos por tu culpa

- Yo no te dije que discutieras conmigo

- Ni yo que me lleves la contraria en todo

- Como sea. Que se supone que haremos cinco putos días mientras podemos ver tu dichosa aurora

- No es mía

- Tu querías verla y no podías venir solo

- Y tu dijiste que no era nada del otro mundo y por eso te enviaron conmigo

- Sabes que no fue por eso

**Flash Back**

- Ron eso es un evento espectacular porque no quieres ir

- Lo siento amigo pero mis pelotas necesitan calor y Alaska no es el mejor sitio

- ¿Hermione?

- No puedo Harry estaré con mis padres los acabo de recuperar

- ¿Ginny?

- Sería muy extraño que vallas con tu ex y a Blaise no le gustaría, es tan celoso como yo

- Cierto Harry soy muy celoso y antes que preguntes ya tengo planes para nosotros así que ni hablar

- Porque no vas con Draco, es el único que está disponible, Luna y yo también tenemos planes

- Ni soñarlo Theo, no me interesa ver estúpidas luces en el cielo que los magos podemos crear

- No es lo mismo Malfoy, esto es un fenómeno natural que no se puede recrear de forma artificial con toda su magnificencia

- Lo que digas aunque no te creo, un buen mago puede hacerlo

- No se puede Malfoy no seas terco

- Tú eres el terco, seguro que hasta podemos hacerlas más grandilocuentes

- QUE NO MALFOY ES ALGO UNICO

- Y YO TE DIGO QUE NO ES ASI

- ¡Ya dejen de discutir, ustedes dos son los únicos que aún siguen en lo mismo, ni siquiera se llaman por sus nombres!

- ES QUE MALFOY SE EMPEÑA EN CONTRADECIRME

- Y TU EN NO DARME LA RAZON NUNCA

- ¡Se puede saber a qué se debe este escándalo!

- Lo sentimos profesora solo es una diferencia de opiniones

- Si claro diferencia, querrás decir necedad

- A que se refiere Srta. Granger

- Que ellos necesitan tiempo juntos para seguir adelante profesora, quizás así dejen el orgullo a un lado y asuman la verdad de lo que les pasa

- Ya veo. Potter respecto a su permiso ¿ya sabe quién ira con usted?

- Profesora ninguno puede, porque no me permiten ir solo

- Ya sabe el porque pero tengo la solución, el sr. Malfoy lo acompañara

- QUE –dijeron al unísono-

- Ya me oyeron los dos

- Sabe que profesora ya no es necesario el permiso, suspenderé el viaje

- No lo hará, ya no se trata si quiere o no ir, obviamente no soy la única que está harta de conseguirlos peleando cada cinco minutos y que entiende el porque, así que siguiendo la sugerencia de la Srta. Granger ustedes dos irán a Alaska y más les vale que solucionen todo allá, o tomare otras medidas más drásticas como volverlos siameses con un hechizo a ver si aprenden. Abran sus mentes en este viaje caballeros, es por su bien

- Gracias Hermione… no pudiste mantener la boca cerrada

- No, ya no pude Harry y deja de fastidiar que después me los va a agradecer

- Eso no ocurrirá

- Ya veremos

- Y tu Malfoy no piensas decir nada

- Que carajo quieres que diga, no le puedo llevar la contraria a la directora. ¿Cuando salimos?

- En dos días

**Fin del Flash Back**

Harry y Draco eran los únicos que seguían con sus conflictos después de la guerra. Sus amigos superaron todo y de hecho el grupo de los leones se unió con el de las serpientes volviéndose uno. Harry era capaz de llevarse muy bien con todos los Slytherin excepto Draco y viceversa. La tensión entre ellos aumentaba día a día y ya ninguno de sus amigos los soportaba, y lo peor ellos sabían la razón de eso y se los dijeron a cada uno por separado pero ninguno lo admitía o aunque lo hicieran no daban su brazo a torcer, y continuaban en lo mismo, hasta ahora.

Después de acomodarse en el campamento surgió la primera disputa por tener que dormir en la misma habitación. Luego no se ponían de acuerdo en la actividad a realizar para entretenerse y no podían irse por separado gracias a un hechizo que su amable directora les hizo, de hecho no podían distanciarse más de cien metros. Al final simplemente decidieron caminar para ver el paisaje y regresar a la hora de cenar. Esa noche sería la primera que cambiaría sus vidas.

Eran pasadas las doce cuando un fuerte descenso en la temperatura logro lo que nadie había podido. Los dos jóvenes estaban tiritando de frio en sus respectivas camas sin poder conciliar el sueño creyendo que morirían congelados, ni la calefacción ayudaba, una que ahora parecía descompuesta. Ambos sabían de una técnica de supervivencia efectiva que podían emplear pero ninguno hacía nada por dar el primer paso. Al final Draco decidió que su vida valía más que su orgullo.

- Potter muévete

- Que crees que haces

- Sabes tan bien como yo que a menos que entremos en calor nos dará hipotermia y no hay más ropa ni cobijas para ponernos encima, tenemos terminantemente prohibido usar magia aquí por ser un campamento muggle y pusieron un detector en la zona para verificarlo; no pienso tener que ir a una vista al ministerio por eso, y también sabes de técnicas de supervivencia que es lo único que podemos usar, así que una de dos, o te mueves o te metes en mi cama

- Yo… maldición… entra de una vez me congelo… ¡Malfoy que coño haces!

- Quitándome la ropa y tú apúrate en hacer lo mismo. Deja la niñería que sabes que el calor corporal es lo que necesitamos y no me jodas o te desvisto yo, ya no soporto el frio

Muy a su pesar el chico comenzó a quitarse todo excepto su bóxer. Se taparon con las cobijas y todas las ropas por encima. La cama era individual así que no tenían mucho espacio y estaban muy cerca. El tiempo pasaba y Harry pensaba lo que Ginny y Hermione le habían dicho cierto día "_Harry lo que les pasa a ustedes dos es que se atraen y por eso pelean tanto, no es que no se soporten es que quieren más y ambos lo niegan". "Es cierto lo nuestro no funciono porque aunque digas que es una locura preferirías que fueron los labios de Dray y no los míos los que pudieras besar, admítelo de una vez, lo quieres para ti y te mueres de celos cuando lo vez con una chica". _Que a él le gustaran los hombres era algo que no podía procesar todavía; pero sus amigas tenían razón, le molestaba verlo con chicas y para su mala suerte el rubio de verdad le atraía.

Draco no estaba en una posición diferente, también sus amigos lo alentaban a reconocer que Harry era quien le quitaba el sueño, aunque al contrario que él aceptaba que le gustaban los hombres y era abiertamente bisexual. Pero el detalle era que quien más le había atraído en toda su vida era su enemigo, y la posibilidad de tener algo con él era casi nula, así que hacia lo que le parecía mejor, negarle a los demás que era cierto y seguir discutiendo con la esperanza que la atracción se fuera. Ahora veía que su técnica había fracasado, estrepitosamente.

A medida que transcurría el tiempo parecían dos imanes luchando contra la fuerza que se empecinaba en unirlos, ellos trataban de resistir pero el poco espacio en la cama no ayudaba y sus crecientes deseos tampoco. Estaban muy cerca y esta fue Harry quien decidió dar el paso _"Tengo que averiguar si lo que dijeron las chicas es cierto o es solo una etapa, que es lo peor que puede suceder, que me rechace, no me voy a morir si pasa"_

- Eh Malfoy, ya tenemos más calor pero aún estoy helado y tu

- Igual, tú sabes porque no está funcionando cierto

- Porque deberíamos estar pegados

- Y entonces, que decides

- Ven acá –sin darle tiempo lo atrajo a su cuerpo y lo abrazo- esto está mejor

- Si definitivamente mejor _"Demonios se siente tan bien"_, entraremos en calor rápido –valla, valla, parece que Theo no estaba tan equivocado-

- Tienes la piel muy suave

- Te gusta Potter –quizás si tenga un chance-

- Era solo un comentario no empieces hurón –demonios como lo dije en voz alta-

- Noto cierta tensión… sexual por tu parte… a que le temes, a responderle a tu cuerpo

- No me jodas Malfoy deja de burlarte de mí, esto fue una mala idea –trato de soltarse pero el rubio no lo dejo-

- No me burlo, trato de que admitas que no te soy indiferente y disfrutas lo que sientes, no me lo esperaba y me alegro que sea así

- Para que, para restregarme tu afición por las mujeres, para decirme mala suerte solo ellas reciben todo de mi

- No, pensé que lo sabias Harry, también me gustan los hombres –cuando se lo dijo unió la única parte de sus anatomías que no tenían contacto empujando su cadera y enroscando más sus piernas-

- No… no lo sabía –Merlín esta duro y me llamo por mi nombre-

- Te molesta

- La verdad es que no –endemoniado tono sexy-

- Y tu Harry –mira lo nervioso que esta-

- No lo sé y la verdad sigo pensando que te estas burlando de mi

- Sí que eres necio –lo soltó por un instante para prender la lámpara al lado de la cama- ahora mírame Harry, ves algún rastro de burla en mi rostro

- Sorprendentemente no, porque me dices y haces todo esto Draco –y ahora voy yo y lo llamo por su nombre, genial-

- Nuestras amigas no te han hablado de mí y nuestras constantes peleas

- Sí, como lo sabes, ¿también te lo han dicho a ti?

- Los chicos tienen una teoría… piensan que discutimos porque nos deseamos… como dije antes tensión sexual

- Ellas piensan lo mismo, pero les he dicho que no siento atracción por los hombres

- Pero antes dijiste que no sabías –pero que terco, porque no lo admite de una vez es obvio que si-

- Este que ahora ya no estoy tan seguro como antes, en realidad hace tiempo que he tenido dudas… contigo es diferente… yo… en esta posición… aprecio todo tu cuerpo

- Y yo el tuyo, tu piel también es suave y cálida, -sus manos recorrían cada centímetro a donde llegaban- tu cuerpo es atlético y bien formado, tu trasero es duro… y no es lo único… estas tan excitado como yo Harry –empujo sus caderas contra el- hasta cuando seguirás en negación; te atraigo, lo demás lo notaron hace mucho

- Y que hay de ti –que ahora no me haga un desplante-

- Crees que seguiría en esto si no fuera porque siento lo mismo. Yo no me he negado que me gustas, pero soy un Malfoy y no me atrae la idea de una negativa por tu parte, siempre pensé que no existía ni la más mínima oportunidad de que estuviéramos así de cerca; pero ahora lo estamos y no pienso desaprovecharla, si estás de acuerdo

- Desde cuando te gusto

- Lo empecé a notar en sexto pero ahí sí que lo negué, se suponía que éramos enemigos de bandos contrarios y estábamos en plena guerra; espero que sepas que todo lo que hice fue por salvar a mis padres y por esas estupideces que me enseñaron desde niño

- Lo sé, yo vi algunas de las torturas a las que los sometían, eran horribles. Y también sé que ya no piensas igual, que mejor prueba que la amistad que ahora tienes con Hermione, la cuidas como tu hermana

- Ella a veces me desespera, pero siempre la considere alguien especial, se ganó mi respeto y me alegra que ahora sea mi amiga

- Cuando no me delataste en la mansión fue por esa atracción solamente o por algo distinto

- Uno porque en realidad ya no creía ninguna de las consignas de los mortifagos y deseaba que mataras al psicópata y todo terminara, ya me estaba volviendo loco; y dos porque en ese momento fue cuando acepte que me importabas y no quería que te lastimaran

- No sé si te lo he agradecido correctamente, pero si no lo hago ahora, gracias Draco por salvarnos –para reforzar sus palabras acaricio su espalda y le dio un beso en el cuello-

- De nada, además tú también me salvaste, no lo he olvidado. Vas a decirme ahora si te gusto, si alguna vez lo haz considerado, porque yo también podría pensar que me sigues el juego solo para ver hasta donde llego y después frenarme. Quizás te parecería muy cómico contárselo a nuestros amigos, una manera de cobrarte todas las que te hice

- No sería capaz de esto solo por venganza créeme; y si lo he pensado después que las chicas hablaron conmigo; pero supongo que la negación viene por el hecho de quien eres, como dijiste esto parecía un imposible así que para que darle vueltas a algo que suponía nunca podría suceder, solo afrontarlo me daba dolor de cabeza. Y si Draco definitivamente me gustas

- Eso significa que estás dispuesto a que esto que está pasando continúe, este es el mejor lugar para descubrir a donde nos conduce lo que sentimos, no habrá mejor oportunidad, pase lo que pase estamos solos y nadie tiene que saberlo si decidimos que es lo que queremos; y como dije antes te siento… muy… muy… excitado… por mí –cada palabra iba acompañada de un apretón en el trasero y un movimiento de cadera-

- Si lo estoy, eres tan jodidamente bello y sexy y nunca había sentido tanto deseos como ahora… quizás me arrepienta de esto el resto de mi vida… o quizás al fin halle la felicidad; tienes razón, es aquí y ahora donde vamos a definir que carajo pasa entre nosotros … solo te advierto una cosa… cuando estoy con alguien soy muy posesivo… si esto llega a algo más, no me gusta compartir, ahora creo que es momento de terminar la conversación, quiero besarte Draco, quiero sentirte

- Tienes miedo todavía que todo sea mentira y me esté burlando… sé que no he hecho méritos para ganarme nada de ti, pero lo voy a hacer y te demostrare que esto no es un juego, hace mucho que me gustas Harry… nunca me acerque porque creí que era imposible ya te lo die –su mano pasaba tiernamente por el rostro del chico- pero hoy veo una esperanza y no la voy a desaprovechar… te estoy abriendo mi corazón, estoy siendo sincero, y eso es algo que pocas personas consiguen, no lo jodas… aun quieres que te bese –al decirlo rozo sus labios con los de el-

- Sí Draco bésame, me he estado negando lo que siento por ti y ahora ya no tiene sentido, te deseo, ahora

Ese fue el final de la charla. Decidieron confiar, creerse y entregarse. Se besaban con pasión, con anhelo; recorrían sus cuerpos despacio pero de forma apremiante. Harry era el más tímido por no tener experiencia, pero Draco la poseía y se convirtió en excelente maestro. Sin pudor lo tocaba y lo incitaba, lo hizo rodar hasta colocarlo bajo suyo para centrarse en su cuello que lamio, mordió y beso hasta marcarlo, porque los Malfoy siempre dejan su huella en sus propiedades, y el rubio estaba decidió a que ese hombre nunca perteneciera a nadie más; le encanto oír sus gemidos cuando lo hizo y lo volvió loco sentir su entrega cuando fue bajando hasta deslizar el bóxer de su cuerpo, y atrapo su palpitante miembro en su mano. No hubo resistencia, ni duda, Harry lo deseaba tanto como Draco a él.

Harry no se quedó atrás y se convirtió en un alumno aventajado; imitando a su maestro lo voltio para tomar el control. Su boca saboreo cada parte del rubio hasta su cintura, se deshizo de la ropa interior y tomo la virilidad de Draco para repetir los movimientos que el mismo se hacía. Le pareció que ese rubio hombre con los ojos cerrados disfrutando, y la boca entreabierta gimiendo, era lo más bello que nunca había visto en su vida. Tanto lo disfrutaba que no se detuvo hasta sentirlo derramarse en su mano y aun así no quería parar. Tenía que admitirlo le gustaban los hombres o mejor dicho solo uno, Draco.

El rubio se sintió en el cielo al ver la entrega del chico. Que su otrora enemigo ahora fuera su amante era lo más excitante que podía pasarle, ver como se afanaba en complacerlo a pesar de la inexperiencia fue grandioso y no aguanto mucho en acabar. Pero era el comienzo, él estaba seguro, el otro todo lo experimentaba por primera vez y tenía dudas; llegaba el momento de despegárselas y ganárselo, de grabarse en él y lo haría bien. Lo volvió a colocar abajo besándolo para luego deslizarse por su pecho, lamio sus pezones mientras acariciaba sus brazos y piernas, y después trazo un camino de besos húmedos hasta su miembro.

Su boca envolvió la rosada cabeza y después toda su extensión, el movimiento era lento para que lo disfrutara y al mismo tiempo para saborearlo bien. Se ayudaba de su mano mientras aumentaba el ritmo y pronto Harry grito su nombre mientras expulsaba todo su líquido directamente en su boca. Subió para encontrar sus miradas y depositar suaves y dulces besos en todo su rostro; temía encontrar algún dejo de reproche o rechazo pasado el momento de lujuria, pero solo encontró dos hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban con embeleso, con aceptación, con amor. Se tumbó a su lado y lo atrajo recostándolo en su pecho y así abrazados les llego el nuevo día.

Al despertar ambos estaban seguros que los pasado no había sido solo un sueño, fue muy real y especial. Ahora esperaban la reacción del otro; habían tenido su momento para aclarar, para compartir, inevitablemente tendrían que hablarlo pero permanecían tumbados como evitando que llegara el instante. Ahora Harry sabía lo que sentía y que el otro tenía experiencia, le parecía que si después de haberse rendido lo alejaba iba a ser un duro golpe; quizás no lleno las expectativas, quizás su amante no aspiraba a más de lo que paso ni le interesaba, pensando así prefería mantenerse en el refugio de sus brazos con la esperanza de que sus miedos no se materializaran. Draco también temía y no por su desempeño, sino, porque esto era una prueba; quizás la mirada de anoche la malinterpreto, quizás le diría que estuvo bien pero prefería no repetir, quizás no podía olvidar que hasta hace horas era su enemigo, por ahora agradecía que no soltara su amarre y lo atraía más hacia él para no dejarlo escapar. Cuando fue notorio que era la hora de levantarse y no podían seguir aplazándolo comenzaron a separase.

- Estas arrepentido Harry, como te sientes

- No me arrepiento, sabes que fue la primera vez que tengo contacto con un hombre, y aunque en parte es extraño me gusto, demasiado, … espero que tú lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo

- No te quepa la menor duda que lo hice. Sé que para ti todo es un experimento, la pregunta es, nos quedan cuatro días aquí solos, quieres seguir o prefieres que no se repita. Porque solo para aclarar yo si quiero seguir durmiendo contigo, con frio o no

- Quiero repetir Draco, de verdad me gusto y es la primera vez que siento que soy yo mismo en todos los aspectos

- Entonces cariño hare de estos días algo inolvidable, lo prometo –beso sus labios y ambos se vistieron para desayunar-

Aunque hubiesen querido pasar todo el día en la habitación para seguir experimentando, tenían que salir y mantener las apariencias, lo que no significaba que no aprovecharan sus paseos para besarse, tocarse y hasta caminar tomados de la mano. Cenaron temprano y se fueron a su cuarto, esa fue la rutina de los dos días siguientes. Draco sabía que solo tenía cuatro días por lo que esto era un "curso rápido avanzado en las artes amatorias entre dos hombres", y su mejor chance para demostrarle lo que sentía y acabar con la confusión del chico, así que esa noche no solo lo masturbo sino que le enseño a Harry lo que era el rimming y una pequeña probada de la penetración manual, que realizo completa la noche siguiente con resultados satisfactorios. No solo hizo que su amante la disfrutara hasta el punto de hacerlo correrse sin tocarlo, sino que sus oídos se complacieron al escucharlo pedir una repetición. Y para finalizar la noche en grande Harry se lo hizo a él como si fuera un experto.

Al cuarto día en la noche acamparían para ver la dichosa aurora que había quedado relegada a alguna parte de sus mentes, y para compensar ya que suponían que no tendrían privacidad, pasaron la tarde entre besos, caricias y una muy franca conversación.

- Harry que piensas hasta ahora de tus preferencias, estas muy confundido

- No realmente, sé que puedo estar con chicas pero hasta donde hemos llegado me hizo darme cuenta que te prefiero a ti antes que ninguna

- ¿Me prefieres a mí o a los hombres?

- A ti Draco, no tengo idea si con otro podría hacerlo y no me interesa averiguarlo

- ¿Eso quiere decir que esto no es solo atracción por tu parte?

- No, hay algo más fuerte en mi creciendo cada día, ¿y tú?, que siente el gran Draco "dios del sexo" Malfoy

- Que encontré la persona con la quiero estar el resto de mi vida, espero no espantarte Harry pero yo a diferencia de ti soy un hombre corrido, me di cuenta que no solo en el último tiempo negaba lo fuerte de la atracción sino que, desde que nuestros grupos se unieron y pasamos tanto tiempo juntos… me fui enamorando de ti… no espero que sientas lo mismo, solo la oportunidad de lograrlo

- Y la tienes, si esto que estoy sintiendo no es amor, dejo de ser el elegido.

No se dijeron más y se fueron a disfrutar de lo que suponían sería una noche romántica abrazados viendo el firmamento; y eso fue lo que hicieron hasta cierta hora. Para su alegría su guía los dejo en el lugar de acampada y se fue por una emergencia dejándoles todo lo necesario y prometiendo recogerlos en la mañana. Después de comer y pasar un tiempo maravillándose observando el juego de luces en el cielo, la velada se tornó totalmente pasional, y como no si el ambiente era perfecto para eso. Ya tenían la confianza en tocarse y Harry la seguridad en lo que hacía y que era lo que quería, así que no perdieron tiempo y se despojaron de su ropa volviéndose fuego, cada vez más intenso, cada vez más necesitado. Draco llego a un punto en que ya no aguantaba el deseo de poseerlo, lo necesitaba, lo ambicionaba, quería demostrarle todo su amor y se lo hizo saber cuando lo preparaba con sus dedos.

- Harry cariño necesito más, por favor déjame tenerte, déjame hacerte el amor de verdad, por favor amor, déjame estar en ti

- Merlín Draco pensé que nunca me lo dirías, yo también lo deseo, hazlo amor, tómame por completo

Ni que decir que el rubio no perdió tiempo en complacerlo, él siempre era el dominante y sabía hacerlo perfectamente para infringir el mínimo dolor y dar el máximo placer, y se lo demostró muy bien. Cuando Harry se acostumbró a la intromisión, empezó a disfrutarlo y lo manifestó dando sonoros gemidos y moviendo las caderas buscando mayor contacto, mayor profundidad en cada una de las embestidas que recibía.

- Estas tan jodidamente estrecho amor… eres… tan perfecto, nunca… me había acoplado también a alguien… Harry Potter… estas diseñado para mi… creado para mi… y a partir de hoy… eres… total y completamente mío…

- Draco no pares… es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida… si soy tuyo… no quiero ser de nadie más… nunca

- Ya no puedo aguantar más… me vengo amor… me vengo

- Hazlo dentro de mi… cariño déjame… sentir… todo de ti

- Merlín… te amo Harry… te amo… nunca lo olvides

Para Draco fue el cielo terminar en su interior, abrirle ya por completo su corazón a ese chico que tanto tiempo pensó que odiaba y en parte fue así pero solo porque este en un principio rechazo su amistad y eso lo hirió profundamente en su orgullo, era lo mejor que había hecho en su vida, porque sentía que al fin estaba completo. Harry también se sintió feliz de lo vivido pero necesitaba más, y no solo porque físicamente para el todo no hubiese concluido, sino porque su corazón reclamaba hacerse de la propiedad de ese hombre; él le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma ahora quería que fuera reciproco.

- Harry amor eso fue maravilloso, gracias por entregarte a mí, fue en serio cuando te dije que te amo, lamento no haber aguantado más para que llegaras conmigo pero ahora voy a darte el alivio que tu cuerpo pide –tenían sus frentes unidas-

- No lo lamentes cariño, me encanto poder concentrarme en ti, en ver la expresión de tu rostro, si hubiese estado en mi propia descarga no hubiera podido apreciarte totalmente y es lo que quería; respecto a lo otro quiero pedirte algo Draco –sus respiraciones eran agitadas-

- Lo que sea, pídeme lo que quieras

- En la tarde me dijiste que tú siempre has sido el dominante, que a ti nunca… tu haz sido el primero en todo para mi… y yo quiero ser el primero para esto… no dudo que sean verdad tus palabras porque las siento… pero necesito hacerte mío Draco… te parecerá primitivo o estúpido pero quiero marcarte de mi propiedad… y quiero hacerlo de esa manera… ahora déjame hacerte el amor, por favor Draco déjame apoderarme de ti, yo también te amo

- Hazlo Harry, márcame, tómame como quieras; si no te amara nunca te lo permitiría, pero me entrego a ti porque sé que es real y sincero lo que ambos sentimos, mi corazón es tuyo, mi alma te pertenece, toma lo único que aún no te he cedido, soy todo tuyo

Y así lo hizo. Lo tomo dándole todo su amor, todos sus sentimientos. Eran dos personas unidas no por el vínculo del sexo, sino por el vínculo del amor puro y verdadero. Mientras en el cielo permanecían las diferentes tonalidades del fenómeno polar, ellos se entregaban todo su ser volviéndose uno solo, uniendo sus cuerpos y sus almas; era el encuentro de dos amantes que nacieron para tenerse, porque ese era su destino; desde que aquel lejano día en que dos niños se vieron por primera vez y por circunstancias se separaron, estaban consignados a unirse definitivamente. Repitieron la experiencia alternándose hasta quedar exhaustos y abrazados contemplaron el amanecer; uno que les prometía una nueva vida donde no estarían solos y la luz siempre brillaría mientras que permanecieran juntos.

Al regresar al colegio lo hicieron orgullosos tomados de la mano y sus amigos los recibieron felices de que al fin estuvieran juntos. Y así permanecieron muchos años, sin separarse ni traicionarse, hasta el final de sus existencias y quién sabe si más allá. Dos personas supuestamente opuestas pero en realidad complementarias, porque solo juntas eran un todo.

Siempre recordaron la experiencia que los unió y con el correr de los años se la contaban aunque censurada a sus hijos y luego a sus nietos, e inclusive los llevaban a ese mismo sitio donde se casaron y volvían en sus aniversarios; siempre en la historia de los Malfoy Potter de generación en generación permaneció la leyenda de cómo la Aurora Boreal los convirtió en una familia.

**_FIN._**


End file.
